


His Master's Voice

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Military Kink, Objectification, Ownership, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent day 17 - Thor and Steve indulge in some D/s roleplay.  Steve is an obedient soldier, and willingly submits to his Master's will.</p><p>...I'm not sure where this came from, I've not written anything like this before.  Ah well, hope it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master's Voice

Steve moved to lie down on the bed, his heart fluttering in his throat as Thor placed a strong hand on the small of his back and pushed him down firmly.

"Spread yourself for me, soldier," The Asgardian growled, his breath hot against Steve's ear, and the words sent a guilty thrill running straight down Steve's spine, settling in the base of his pelvis.

 "S-sure," Steve stuttered, his hardening cock grazing against the cotton sheets beneath him as he splayed his bare legs, stretching them as wide as he could.

 A sharp smack hit Steve's exposed ass cheek making him recoil with a gasp. Thor fisted his fingers into Steve's hair and pulled his head back sharply, half hurting him in the most delicious way as he hissed in Steve's ear.

 "I am your Lord and Prince, soldier, and I will have you learn to address me as such," Thor gave Steve another smack to his still stinging ass cheek, and he barely swallowed his whimper. "Do I find myself understood, or will I have to be sure to drive the message home?"

 "No sir, I'm sorry," Steve rushed breathlessly, though beneath his fawning obedience a burning curiosity coiled at the missed opportunity of finding just how his new master would have driven the message into him. "I am yours, my Lord,"

 "And you would do very well not to forget it, my little toy," Thor whispered with a certainty of ages edged with subtle menace, and Steve bit his lips as his cock throbbed heavily at the words. "I am your rightful Lord and Prince, and your are my property to use as I see fit. Is that clear to you?"

 "Y-yes sir," Steve stammered, his skin tingling with delicious anticipation at every word that feel from Thor's beautiful, dirty lips. "I am all yours, my Lord and master, I am your own toy, please, please use me..."

 "Good soldier..." Thor crooned, his honeyed voice still laced with a darkness that sent Steve's stomach turning in knots even as he stroked Steve's hair tenderly with a hand almost as big as the soldier's whole head.  The very thought of how much power and strength lay in those hands - how hard they would grip, how much they would hurt if used unrestrained on his exposed and vulnerable body - sent a heady thrill down Steve's spine that made him ache for more of Thor's touch.  "I am glad that you have learned your place... you will make a fine little whore for me, I think."

 "Yes my Lord, I will," Steve keened, writhing now against the sheets in a vain attempt to get any kind of friction, "I'll be a good whore for you, I swear it, please sir, use me as your property,"

 "My, what a greedy slut you are under all those prim and proper manners. You will learn to be careful what you wish for," the thunder god chuckled as he tugged Steve's hair back to expose the side of his neck and ran bared teeth down a strained tendon. "A sweet, naive little virgin like you?  Oh... how very easy it would be for me to tear you apart and leave you ruined, crying for my mercy lest I use you again... but there will be no mercy, my pretty little pet, now that you have sworn your loyalty to me. You are bound to me like a dog to its master, and no pleading or begging or desperate screaming will stay me from my course until I have had my fill of you in whichever sordid ways I choose."

 Steve moaned wantonly in reply, licking his lips, writhing his hips, driven mindless by the filthy promise of Thor's words, as the massive Asgardian bit his way down Steve's spine.


End file.
